Mario the Red Plumber and Friends
Pachirapong's tv-spoof of "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends". Cast # Thomas - Mario (Super Mario Bros.) # Edward - Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) # Henry - Wallace (Wallace and Gromit) # Gordon - Donkey Kong (Super Mario Bros.) # James - Diddy Kong (Super Mario Bros.) # Percy - Yoshi (Super Mario Bros.) # Toby - Toad (Super Mario Bros.) # Duck - Gromit (Wallace and Gromit) # Donald - Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) # Douglas - Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) # Oliver - Wubbzy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) # Emily - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) # Annie - Anna (Frozen) # Clarabel - Elsa (Frozen) # Henrietta - Rapunzel (Tangled) # Bertie - Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) # Terence - Knuckles (Sonic the Hedgehog) # Trevor - Tails (Sonic the Hedgehog) # Harold - Spyro (Spyro the Dragon) # Diesel - Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) # Troublesome Trucks - Black Rhinoceroses, African Bush Elephants, Cape Buffaloes, Blue Wildebeests, Plains Zebras, Thomson's Gazelles, East African Oryxes, Antelopes, Gemsboks, Topis, Giraffes, Okapis, Marabou Storks, Red-Billed Oxpeckers and Green-Bee Eaters (The Lion King, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, The Lion King 1½ and The Lion Guard) # Freight Cars - Brontasuruses (King Kong 2005), Dinosaurs (Jurassic Park), Stampede of Rhinoceroses, Elephants, Zebras, Camels, Ostriches and Pelicans (Jumanji/Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle/Jumanji: The Next Level), Water Buffaloes (The Jungle Book 2016), Wildebeests (The Lion King 2019/The Legend of Tarzan) and Pterodactyls (Jurassic World) # Coaches - Mammoths (Ice Age), Giant Bison (The Good Dinosaur) and Pachyrhinosaurus (Dinosaur), Deers (Bambi), Caribous (Brother Bear/Alpha and Omega), Horses (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) and Llamas (The Emperor's New Groove) # Narrow Gauge Troublesome Trucks - Hyenas (The Lion King), Wolves (Beauty and the Beast), Jaguars (The Emperor's New Groove), Grasshoppers (A Bug's Life), Marmosets (Rio) and Foosas (Madagascar) # Narrow Gauge Freight Cars - Rabbits (Smurfs: The Lost Village), Vultures (The Jungle Book), Seagulls and Cy-Bugs (Wreck-it Ralph) # Narrow Gauge Coaches - Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Baby Rosanila,Baby Yoshi, Baby Bowser, Baby Wario and Baby Waluigi (Super Mario Bros.) # Daisy - Pocahontas (Pocahontas) # BoCo - Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) # Bill - Ernie (Sesame Street) # Ben - Bert (Sesame Street) # Chinese Dragon - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) # Mavis - Mulan (Mulan) # Bulgy - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) # Toad - Olie Polie (Rolie Polie Olie) # Skarloey - Young Bambi (Bambi 1 & 2) # Rheneas - Young Thumper (Bambi 1 & 2) # Sir Handel - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound 1 & 2) # Peter Sam - Young Flower (Bambi 1 & 2) # Rusty - Kion (The Lion Guard) # Duncan - Young Ronno (Bambi 2) # Duke - Young Copper (The Fox and the Hound 1 & 2) # Fearless Freddie - Bunga (The Lion Guard) # Mighty Mac - Chip and Dale (Mickey Mouse) # Smudger - Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) # Bertram - Young Simba (The Lion King) # The Ghost Engine - King Boo (Super Mario Bros.) # Proteus - Hercules (Hercules) # Mr. Percival - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) # S.C. Ruffey - Hutch (Wallace and Gromit) # Old Slow Coach - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) # Iron Arry - Wario (Super Mario Bros.) # Iron Bert - Waluigi (Super Mario Bros.) # Stepney - Peter Pan (Peter Pan) # Class 40 - Evil Emperor Zurg (Toy Story 2) # Caroline - Rosanila (Super Mario Bros.) # Bulstrode - Monstro (Pinocchio) # George - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) # Cranky - Horrid Henry (Horrid Henry) # Butch - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) # Horrid Lorry 1 - Hans (Frozen) # Horrid Lorry 2 - Jafar (Aladdin) # Horrid Lorry 3 - Lamprick (Pinocchio) # Derek - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) # Tiger Moth - Godzilla (Godzilla 1998) # Boulder - King Kong (King Kong 2005) # Thumper - Daffy Duck (Loonry Tunes) # Miss Jenny - Jenny (Oliver and Company) # Alicia Botti - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) # Diesel 10 - Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) # Splatter - Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) # Dodge - Crunch Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) # Lady - Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) # Sir Topham Hatt - Stan Smith (American Dad!) # Lady Hatt - Francine Smith (American Dad!) # Stephen Hatt - Steve Smith (American Dad!) # Bridget Hatt - Hayley Smith (American Dad!) # Dowager Hatt - Betty Smith (American Dad!) # Spencer - Pete (Mickey Mouse) # Molly - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) # Rosie - Birdo (Super Mario Bros.) # Salty - Jake (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) # Harvey - Peter Pan (Peter Pan) # Elizabeth - Lilo (Lilo and Stitch) # Nelson - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) # Jack - Winnie the Pooh (Winnie the Pooh) # Alfie - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) # Oliver the Excavator - Robin Hood (Robin Hood) # Max - Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry) # Monty - Jerry Mouse (Tom and Jerry) # Kelly - Scooby-Doo (Scooby-Doo) # Byron - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) # Ned - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) # Isobella - Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo) # Patrick - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) # Buster - Buster Baxter (Arthur) # Fergus - Kipper (Kipper the Dog) # Arthur - Arthur Read (Arthur) # Murdoch - Chunky Kong (Donkey Kong Country) # Neville - Pingu (Pingu) # Jeremy - Rocket (Little Einsteins) # Whiff - Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) # Hector - Petey Piranha (Super Mario Bros.) # Billy - Wart (The Sword in the Stone) # Rocky - Clifford (Clifford the Big Red Dog) # Madge - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) # Stanley - Stanley (Stanley) # Hank - Hank Hill (King of the Hill) # Flora - Toadette (Super Mario Bros.) # Colin - Ruff Ruffman (Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman) # Hiro - Po (Kung Fu Panda) # Charlie - Charlie Brown (Peanuts) # Scruff - Guybrush Threepwood (Monkey Island) # Victor - Panchito Pistoles (The Three Caballeros) # Kevin - Jose Carioca (The Three Caballeros) # Bash - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) # Dash - Tadashi Hamada (Big Hero 6) # Ferdinand - Baymax (Big Hero 6) # Captain - Marlin (Finding Nemo) # Belle - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) # Flynn - Fireman Sam (Fireman Sam) # Dennis - The Artful Dodger (Oliver and Company) # Den - Pumbaa (The Lion King) # Dart - Timon (The Lion King) # Norman - Oliver (Oliver and Company) # Paxton - Scrat (Ice Age) # Sidney - Sid (Ice Age) # Stafford - RC (Toy Story) # Merrick - Finn (Adventure Time) # Owen - Jake (Adventure Time) # Gator - Louis the Alligator (The Princess and the Frog) # Timothy - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) # Marion - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) # Reg - Emmet Brickowski (The Lego Movie) # Samson - Adult Simba (The Lion King) # Glynn - Toadsworth (Super Mario Bros.) # Judy and Jerome - Wonder Woman and Superman (Justice League) # Winston - Lightning McQueen (Cars) # Luke - Beast Boy (Teen Titans) # Stephen - Pac-Man (Pac-Man) # Millie - Raven (Teen Titans) # Connor - Woody (Toy Story) # Caitlin - Bo Peep (Toy Story) # Porter - Dumbo (Dumbo) # Dustin - Batman (Justice League) # Logan - Robin (Teen Titans) # Ryan - Fred (Big Hero 6) # Sam - Godzilla (Godzilla) # Skiff - Nemo (Finding Nemo) # Mike - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) # Rex - Rex (Toy Story) # Bert - Hamm (Toy Story) # Philip - Pikachu (Pokémon) # Ashima - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) # Vinnie - Lotso (Toy Story 3) # Frieda - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) # Gina - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) # Ivan - Cheburashka (Cheburashka) # Raul - Blu (Rio) # Yong Bao - Captain Li Shang (Mulan) # Axel - Papa Smurf (The Smurfs) # Carlos - Miguel Rivera (Coco) # Shane - Crush (Finding Nemo) # Etienne - Asterix (Asterix) # Rajiv - Mickey Mouse (Mickey Mouse) # Nia - Dixie Kong (Donkey Kong Country) # Rebecca - Candy Kong (Donkey Kong Country) # Ace - Chick Hicks (Cars) # Beau - Goofy (Mickey Mouse) # Natalie - Minnie Mouse (Mickey Mouse) # Emerson - Rafael (Rio) # Shankar - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) # Noor Jehan - Baloo (The Jungle Book) # Hong-Mei - Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) # Isla - Pearl (Finding Nemo) # Tamika - Dory (Finding Nemo) # Kwaku - Mufasa (The Lion King) # An An and Yin-Long - Kai-Lan and Rintoo (Ni Hao Kai Lan) # Aubrey and Aiden - June and Leo (Little Einsteins) # Lei - Mantis (Kung Fu Panda) # Bradford - Zazu (The Lion King) # Hannah - Merida (Brave) # Dexter - Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) # Hugo - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) # Carly - Jessie (Toy Story 2) # Lexi - Annie (Little Einsteins) # Frankie - Ursula (The Little Mermaid) # Merlin - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) # Hurricane - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) # Theo - Quincy (Little Einsteins) # Flying Scotsman - Shrek (Shrek) # Beresford - Gru (Despicable Me) # Big Mickey - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) # Spiteful Brake Van - Lord Farquaad (Shrek) # Dilly - Destiny (Finding Dory) # Champion - Frank (Cars) # Gremlin - Brian Griffin (Family Guy) # Tom Tipper- Postman Pat (Postman Pat) # Farmer Finney - Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales) # Farmer McColl - Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales) # Lord Callan - King Fergus (Brave) # City of Truro - Green Lantern (Justice League) # Sailor John - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) # Fergus Duncan - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) # Sir Robert Norramby - King Stefan (Sleeping Beauty) # Mr. Bubbles - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) # Lorenzo - Pinocchio (Pinocchio) # Beppe - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) # Stefano - Geppetto (Pinocchio) # Darcy - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) # Brenda - The Blue Fairy (Pinocchio) # Ester - Cinderella (Cinderella) # Animals - Koopalings, Goombas, Koopas, Piranha Plants, Bullets, and other enemies (Super Mario Bros.) and Robots, Badniks and other enemies (Sonic the Hedgehog) Category:Pachirapong Category:Sanford Rockz Entertainment Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends spoofs Category:Super Mario Spoofs